My Child
by StarrySea
Summary: a collection of one shots about gods and their children. losses and pride. I bet you didnt see some of these coming.  some titans.
1. Chapter 1

**If you would be so kind as to click the button conveniently located at the bottom of the screen and REVIEW for the gods sakes!**

**Enjoy! **

**Hermes**

I saw it.

I saw his fate.

I knew he was a hero.

Heroes never have

_happy_

_endings_.

My son.

He never loved me.

He asked about his destiny.

What could I have told him?

Direct interference is against the ancient laws.

You

can't

change

_fate._

I told him that he had to walk his own path,

even though it

_tore_

_my_

_heart._

He told me that

I

_Didn't_

_care._

But I did.

Luke thought that he was _alone_, he only did it to himself

Alone in life

Alone in death.

My pride and joy.

He died.

He never knew how much

_I_

_loved_

_him_.

How much

I cared.

How do I forgive myself?

Even though I saw it.

_I saw it coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I request that you click the little button "review this chapter"! PLEASE DO!**

**ENJOY **

**Dionysus**

No one ever thought of him as _fatherly_.

To them he was a

dead-beat

drunk.

Drying out at camp and making their lives _miserable_.

No one saw that he could be loving.

Not even his own sons.

They knew- they knew he _loved_ them.

He didn't _try_ to show it.

How often we take _life_ for _granted._

Castor's death shook his immortal world.

Losing a child _hurts_.

No matter how many eons it happens.

No matter how many _demigod children._

The news of a death is enough to _sober_ anyone,

a _wine god_ knows that best.

Pollux was _wounded_ in New York.

He couldn't lose a second son, that's what he told _Percy_.

Maybe his son would _see_ that _he loved him_, if they survived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aphrodite**

A piece of _jewellery_ on one of my children's wrists isn't something I keep track of.

Silena, the oldest of my children, still so _young and naïve._

The silver charm would _save_ the camp.

It would save the people and the place that she

_loved_.

What could be so _wrong_?

Soon she saw.

She tried to stop, but he returned it with a

_threat_

and a

faulty _promise_.

So she kept _telling_.

The army gained and grew _stronger_.

The armour-smith she loved was _killed_ by her own _doing_.

Love is a _powerful_ thing, it brought to mind _priorities._

She

_saved _

them.

Just not in the way that she had _expected_.

By giving up her _life_ to make _amends_, she showed herself a

_true_ hero

and erased the _scars_ of her decision.

I saw it _all_.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: the next three chapters are thanks to "weiry123", who gave me the idea for the big three in their review. Thank you so much!**

**And thank you to anyone who favourited, reviewed, or subscribed: you totally made my day!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Hades**

They never dreamed that Hades had a _child._

Not in the deepest corners of their thought would they

have imagined that he had _two_.

But they didn't know until one if them

_died_.

Because Nico was a child of the lord of _death_.

Hades had them brought from the Lotus to take

the prophecy.

To earn _respect_.

"Bianca would've done _better_."

The words he spoke he saw as

_true_,

his lost daughter, the image of Maria, _strong_.

She was _favoured_.

But no matter what he couldn't bring her _back_.

"You of all immortals must respect the laws of _death_."

Hades saw his son as _weak_,

but Nico was _strong_

in a different way,

he played his own part in saving Olympus.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I am fully aware that this chapter isn't as great as the the preceding ones! Oh well, I wanted to do something about Thalia joining the hunt for the zeus one. So yeah!**

**Thank you, to everyone who reviewed!**

**And if you have a god that you want one for just review or pm me and tell me!**

**Thanx**

Zeus

I broke a _sacred_ oath.

You cannot expect gods to keep their _word_ over long periods of _time_.

We never _have_,

and I suppose we never _will_.

After all I am king if the gods and _oath_ or no I may do as I

_please_.

Thalia, my _daughter_.

I guided her after she left home.

I brought her to Luke, a _companion._

I _spared_ her life as she died and transformed her into a pine tree. Using her life force to _strengthen_ the camps magical borders.

Her story wasn't over.

She could be the child of the great prophecy, it could be happening _now._

My other daughter, Artemis, asks if she can join the Hunt as lieutenant.

It isn't a choice for _me_, though,

it's a choice for _her_.

_"Yes."_

Thalia did accept.

I suppose after all this _change_,

she has finally found a place where she _belongs_.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: and thus ends the big three! So thanks again to "weiry123". This one is really short but that's ok right?**

**So review and if you want one about a certain god feel free to tell me!**

**Enjoy! **

**Poseidon**

My son, _Percy._

I told him that I was sorry he was

_born_

because I had brought on him a _hero's_ fate.

It _crushed_ him,

but then I don't think he _understood _then.

Quest after _quest_,

the campers that _perished._

it has all come down to

_this_.

To _save_ Olympus, and the thrones of the Olympians

and it was up to _him_,

to marshal the demigods to _hold_ the city.

Percy is their _last hope_

of defeating the Titans

_Our _last hope

I don't think I'm sorry any more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Big thanks to "weiry123" for suggesting Ares. **

**I've gotten lots of awesome suggestions, so please KEEP THEM COMING!**

**I have had so much positive feedback, so thanks! Pretty please review!**

**I don't own PJO, **** and I'm only saying that because of the quote at the end…**

**REVIEW!**

My eldest daughter,

the most _courageous_ of all of her siblings.

Clarisse LaRue.

She didn't go to war because her pride was

_wounded_.

I would've done the same, ignore the _war god_ and his _children_ until it's time to

_fight_.

The cabin didn't get too much _respect._

And I don't see it as _running_ from a fight,

Clarisse wouldn't _dream _of doing that.

Of course the cabin got the _respect _that Clarisse wanted,

Clarisse slew the drakon which would've destroyed the entire camp.

She killed it without armour,

with nothing but _hate_ driving her.

That's my daughter.

I gave her my _blessing_.

A red aura of energy,_ invincibility_

a blessing to those who please me in brave combat.

Needless to say I was pleased my Clarisse.

_"That drakon slaying, now THAT'S what I'm talking about!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**a/N: Big thanks to "Aeron Thana" who sent me a huge long list of suggestions! I hope the final product pleases you!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting, subscribing et cetera. You have made me one happy fanfiction author!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Hephaestus (Leo)

They called it the _curse _of Cabin Nine,

_haywire_ machines and a roaming bronze _dragon_.

Their newest camper was the first to downright _protest_ destroying the dragon.

No one _wanted_ to;

it was the coolest _automaton_ they had built.

Also a memory of the best _blacksmith_ and head _counsellor_

the Hephaestus cabin had ever known

but they knew that they _had_ to.

Leo didn't even seem to _consider_ the thought.

I claimed him as soon as he got on camp soil.

He was my _son_ after all and he would be the one to _reverse_ the curse,

to _change_ cabin nine. The whole _camp,_ even.

Zeus _closed _Olympus and ordered us to have no _communication_ with our children.

I stayed in my _forges_ and watched him, on an old _satellite_.

Finally I sent him a _dream_.

I _defied_ Zeus and _spoke_ to him.

Because I have _faith_ in him


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: thanks to "Aeron Thana" for this idea!**

**Nemesis **

_Balance. _

That's what my son and I share a want for.

A balance of power, and of recognition.

The Olympians act as if they are the _only_ gods.

They only had 12 cabins built at their camp, because half-bloods of minor gods weren't as _important._

But Ethan saw on Olympus

_"There is no throne for Nemesis, no throne for my mother."_

He saw the _self absorbed_ state of the Olympian gods.

_"Deserve better. If they just had thrones."_

The minor gods are always _slighted_, we are even called minor gods. Minor means _lesser_ importance or significance.

The Olympians used their sons and daughters as

pawns in the war,

I used my son in the war as well.

He brought balance to camp and to Olympus.

As far as heroic deeds go,

that's just as good as _Percy Jackson_ himself.

An _eye_ was a very small price compared to the _minor gods_ getting cabins built at camp, for their _demigods_ to be recognised in.

**a/n:review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or subscribed!**

**And thanks to "Aeron Thana" for another idea!**

**If you have any ideas please review/pm me I would love to hear them!**

**Apollo **

Hastily appointed head _counsellors _are trending this week.

The shock wave _threw_ Michael from the bridge and left Lee,

my second oldest, as the oldest and thus

head counsellor.

Michael left him big shoes to fill,

and Lee felt strange _directing_ the cabin.

But the boy takes after his father,

he's good with a bow,

as all of my children are.

Maybe I should write him a poem…


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: this one was popular! Big thanks to: **

"**fanofdeliciousflavor522" **_**and**_** "Aeron Thana" for this idea! **

**And as usual thanks to everyone for reviewing! It makes me so happy! **

**keep the comments coming!**

**Atlas**

My daughters, the nymphs of sunset, sing their _eerie song_.

They _guard_ the tree of the golden apples as I _struggle_ under the sky.

There were _five_, once long ago.

_Zoë Nightshade_,

lieutenant of the despicable pesky Hunters of that weakling goddess Artemis,

is my _daughter_.

She came to face me with two half-bloods and a satyr, I am the greatest Titan warrior. Does she seek to make a _mockery_ of me, her own _father_?

I will end her _rebellion_ for leaving the garden and her sisters

For the hunters may be immortal but they are not invulnerable,

and this is _a family matter_.

Her spirit _departs_ the world. And her sisters _sing _on…


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: big thanks, again, to: "Aeron Thana" **_**and **_**"fanofdeliciousflavor522" for this idea!**

**Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Enjoy **

**Hephaestus**

He was the oldest. A son after my own _heart_, he could make almost anything with his hands and metal.

He practically spent his entire summer bent over _a forge_, doing what he _loved._

He was creative with _traps_, I even laughed when he rigged a _toilet explosion_ on the tour bus. Greek fire, one of my personal favourites.

He was a true child of the blacksmith god.

But it was _traps, and tricks_ that took him:

They sent him on the most _dangerous_ mission, but no one knew that it would be his_ last_.

And he had so much _life_ left to live.

_Sacrifice._

He knew who he loved, and he died with a purpose.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OK OK OK! I know what you're thinking: **_**"Hestia was a amiden goddess she didn't have kids!" **_**Well I know that too! This is about Nico, the first demigod to notice her. Huge thanks to **_**weiry123**_** for yet another great idea!**

**Thanks for reading! Pretty please review!**

**Hestia**

Not many children _notice_ me,

some do, but dont even stop to say _hello_.

I don't give them a _reason_ to notice me,

I tend the flames as they _rush_ past.

Too _busy_ to take time to sit down at the hearth,

too busy for _home_.

Nico was _different_ from the start.

When he saw me

_stopped and spoke_

he knew that I was a _goddess_,

he showed respect

he didn't feel at _home_ at the camp,

his sister had left him,

and she was the only _family_ he had.

_Now_, he is the demigods' last

_hope,_

if he can bring his _father_ into the

_fight._

And _hope_ survives best at the _hearth._


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: I bet you didn't see this one coming! Ha ha! I decided to finish it out with this one! Thanks to Crackin'AndProudOfIt for the inspiration! **

**Kronos**

Foolish.

Weak.

And he dares to challenge me?

His own _father_?

I am a _Titan._

Not that I would take responsibility, for him.

An _embarassment._

He nocks an arrow at point blank,

as if that would harm me.

So I flick my wrist

and a force slams him into a building,

he cannot interfere if the

_demigods _

wish to die _first_.

_Foolish _

_weak_.

And yes, the centaur, _Chiron_ is my _child._

**-()-**

**And that's the end, of the fan fic! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas. **

***makes heart with hands* **

**you guys are awesome! **

**Please review, for me! **


End file.
